From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 3 and the 64th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy is going to make Kevin pay for ruining his latest scam no matter what for something he didn't do. Plot Kevin ruined Eddy's scam (a polar sled ride) and that's the bottom line, as usual. It doesn't make any difference to Eddy that Kevin is in fact innocent, all that matters is that the cash cow that was Ed's Polar Trip resulted in yet another humiliating foul-up and a full refund all round. Want to know what really happened? Rolf rolled the ball too far and Kevin went to collect it, simple as that but Eddy's seeing red and he's going all out for revenge on KEVIN! Edd doesn't want any part in Eddy's crusade but Eddy threatens to reveal what's under his hat, so he is forced to go along, which is why he and Ed are slumped behind a bush watching Eddy do his camouflaged marine act and following him in and out of sewers in an attempt to throw the totally uninterested Kevin (who doesn't even notice them!) off the trail. Jonny, or rather Jonny's head is brought into the scheme - sort of - but it's up to the unwilling Double D to deliver the exquisite coup de gras courtesy of what's under Ed's bed. Only of course Edd doesn't want to do it, since he has a passive characteristic, and besides, Kevin is acting pretty reasonable towards him so it's a shame that this one backfires. After the first failure the Eds, sans Edd of course, attempt to stick Kevin to the road with maple syrup. Edd again pleads to Eddy to stop, but as per usual, it's like talking to a brick wall. Suddenly, they hear a bike horn, and hide. When the cry for help is called out, Ed leaps out to body slam Kevin... but it's NOT Kevin at all, it's JIMMY!! Eventually, Eddy blames Edd, claiming, "If you'd helped, we'd be at home complaining about nothing to do!" After a battle of wits ("Yeah!" "Really!?" "Yeah!" "Really!?" "Yeah, really!!"), Edd succumbs to Eddy's revenge plot, and the third plan is formulated. At Kevin's house, Kevin is seen laying down on a hammock, and then the Ed's come in, on a fake cloud with a large cannon ready to fire. Edd thanks Eddy for the compliment he gives by saying, "No one would suspect Mother Nature to harbor a spring loaded circus cannon and BLOW INNOCENT BYSTANDERS TO KINGDOM COME!!" Eddy just says he's rubbing off on Edd. Ed climbs into the cannon, as Eddy gives the command to fire, but Edd refuses. Hey, he has ENOUGH guilt as it is! But Eddy, being overzealous, cranks the cannon up to full blast, and with a cry of "BOOM, goes the weasel!", tries to fire off the weapon. But, in typical Eddy Fashion, he went too far, and the cannon LITERALLY backfires, resulting in the Eds falling, and once again, FAILING! Eventually, Eddy is forced to ungraciously admit defeat, even though he hates to accept defeat, - he even tells Kevin he's won but Kevin of course still has no idea what planet he's on and slams the door on Eddy's hand, resulting in Eddy's fury being renewed! And as for Jonny, well one could say he is quite literally out of his head! Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Can I mush, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, just don't get any on me, Ed." ---- *'Kevin': off-screen "Later, Dork!" Eddy: to Kevin "If it wasn't for you, I'd be swimming in jawbreakers right now." Kevin: "I have no idea what you're dorking about." Eddy: "Oh, you'' know'' what I'm dorking about." Edd: "Put it all behind you, Eddy. This was all just an unseen, unfortunate circumstance." Ed: up a pickle after a slight 4-second pause "Pickle?" ---- *'Kevin': "Rolf quit showing off and pass the ba-." by Eddy shouting in his ear Eddy: "YOU OWE ME MONEY!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, do you know there's a turtle on your head?" Ed: pause "Yep." ---- *'Ed': "Slide on the soap!" [slides off soap hill] "Slide on the soap!" [slides off soap hill] "Slide on the soap!" [slides off soap hill] "Slide on the soap!" [slides off soap hill] ---- *'Eddy': to Ed and Edd "Duck, you idiots." Ed: "Quack!" and Double D ducks as Kevin looks back and forth Kevin: "Suburbs are weird." ---- *'Jimmy': in syrup "Eee! I'm stuck!" Eddy: off-screen "GET HIM!" Ed: above Jimmy "Prepare to meet your maker!" Jimmy: "Antonucci?" crushes Jimmy; Kevin crosses Ed over and whistles by ---- *'Eddy': to fire Ed from cannon "This is so sweet, Double D." Edd: sarcastically "Thank you, Eddy, no one would even suspect mother nature of harboring a spring-loaded circus cannon and blow innocent bystanders to kingdom come!" ---- *''injured Eddy rings Kevin's doorbell'' Kevin: Eddy put his hand out "What is this?" Eddy: "I give, you win, so let's call it a day." Kevin: "What are you talking about?" Edd: "Well, um, Eddy would like to extend an olive branch, so to speak." Eddy: "Yeah, so just shake my hand." Ed: "You guys are gonna make my turtle cry." Trivia/Goofs *Kevin's new Waldron Wrench is named after AKA storyboard artist Leah Waldron, who worked on the episode. *The captions read "Jonny" instead of "Jimmy" mostly at the beginning. *Ed said the word "mush" about 5 times in this episode. *'Fourth Wall Break': When Jimmy is stuck in the syrup, Ed ambushes him and yells out "Prepare to meet your maker!" and Jimmy says "Antonucci?". This is a direct reference to the show's creator, Danny Antonucci. (A similar fourth wall break occurs in the deleted scenes of "Take This Ed and Shove It".) The captions read "Aunt Ruthie?" this time. *In this episode, Eddy admits that he knows what's underneath Edd's hat, which references the first time that the hat came off of Edd's head in the episode "Stop, Look and Ed." *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jonny and Jimmy have very few lines in this episode. *When the kids (excluding Rolf and Kevin) got their money back, they don't have the suds on them after they beat up Eddy. *After the Eds pass Kevin in their fake Jonny disguise, Edd's grass camouflage disappears. *The shows title is based off the saying, "From here to there." *The soccer ball that Rolf and Kevin use is checkered , but it should be both hexagonal and checkered. Gallery ed's-polar-ride.jpg|Ed's polar ride. kids-hurt-jpg.jpg|The Kids hurt after Ed crashed the sleigh into the soap igloo. slide-on-the-soap-jpg.jpg|"Slide on the soap." stuff-to-throw-jpg.jpg|Stuff to throw at Kevin. lunging-ed-jpg.jpg|"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed 005.jpg|Cross-Eyed Ed penguins.jpg|"You better believe it Curly-Q!" mush dog edd.jpg|Husky dog Edd. Video 6KSXICiq1Fs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3